


Loathing

by chrystening



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystening/pseuds/chrystening
Summary: You're weak, stupid. You don't deserve her.Daenerys begs to differ.Daenerys Targaryen / Female Reader.





	Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> A lil’ sum’ sum’ for the ladiessssss  
> Oh, Daenerys, I love your colonizing self. Contrary to probably popular belief, she’s my favorite character, not Jon lol  
> Wow, two in one day. Trying to finish a bunch of WIPs  
>  ~~For instance, I have a Mad Queen Daenerys wip that’s really been collecting dust.~~

“Where is this—this _queen?”_ a random noble sneered at you, his robes swashing around his feet. He was clearly agitated, brown eyes lit with indignation. Whatever his troubles, you did not like the way he snarled Daenerys’s title.

You were in the halls of the Meereen palace, tending to whatever little matters needed attending to. You turned to face him completely, hands clasped before your thighs. You didn’t bother keeping the distaste from your gaze, leveling it on him with no care for pleasantries. It wasn’t yet time for Daenerys to take complaints, so who had let this buffoon in?

“Her _Grace_ ,” you said plainly, not bothering to sound polite, “is currently preoccupied with another matter. You’ll have to come some other time.” You tried your best to look as collected as you could.

He spat at you, missing--thank the Gods. You stared at the glob of spit on the ground before looking to him in disbelief and belated amusement. You’d never seen nobles act so disgracefully in public, not even in King’s Landing. You were about to remove yourself from his presence when he spoke again.

“Brainless girl—“ he growled, and it shamed you to admit the insult kind of hurt. No one needed to tell you that you were brainless. You knew it all too well.

Nevertheless, you put on a brave face and rolled your eyes, about to leave once more when you felt a terribly rough hand grasp you by the shoulder.

You yelped, shock and fear jolting through your body. You were whirled around to face the Meereenese noble once more, but your head was knocked to the side as a starburst of pain erupted on your cheek. Your vision swam as you were knocked down to the floor, the brute force of the slap enough to take you off your feet. You grasped your cheek and looked up at the noble in tearful disbelief.

“You will take me to her at once—“ he began, but was cut short by a cold order barked through the air.

 _“Take him **away** ,”_ you heard.

The noble looked to where it had come from, and opened his mouth to talk, but was silenced the blunt end of a javelin struck against his calves. He collapsed to the floor in a cry of pain. An Unsullied guard apprehended him, not fazed at all by his struggling.

You thanked the guard, gripping your cheek hard, trying to will tears away. When you looked up, you saw Daenerys striding towards you, utter fury and cold retribution on her face.

-

Moments like that made you hate the way she made you feel, the way she was so fierce and asserting; the way she was smart enough to make her own decisions and wise enough to ask for help; the way she was so strong when you were weak. But most of all, you hated yourself.

Daenerys looked up at you from where she sat in her tub. She had none of the vitriol from today’s earlier events, looking very much relaxed. Steam from the water curled around her body, mystic and magical. The room was dim, except for dappled light filtering in through the ornate lattices. They made lacelike patterns on the walls. They hit her platinum crown, light bouncing off her hair in silver-gold rays. It was a sight too pretty for the likes of you.

Her violet eyes dared. Their intensity made you turn from her.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” she spoke out, tone laden with mischief. “Get in with me.” You heard the water slosh and hit the floor, telling you that Daenerys had stood up. You felt yourself stir with warmth, and you controlled yourself to not look at her. If you did, you didn’t think you would be able to resist your queen anything.

“It’s hardly appropriate,” you breathed, fingering the soap in your hand.

“’It’s hardly appropriate, _Your Grace_ ,’” you heard, knowing there was a smirk on her face.

“Daenerys,” you plead, exasperated.

You heard water once more, droplets hitting the ground and the wet pat of feet. You felt yourself tremble, consumed with the thought of Daenerys’s smooth body. A smooth, soft body much unlike your own. You heard her tread closer, and you imagined the rivulets that ran down the expanse of her stomach, her arms, her chest.

“Daenerys,” you whispered. Your voice failed you, making your mutter come out cracked, defeated.

You sharply inhaled, feeling her press against you from behind. She brought her arms around your neck, nuzzling into your hair. One of her arms dropped, hands set on unburdening you on your top. With the undoing of a clasp, your top fell from your torso. As soon as it fell to your feet, Daenerys turned you around. The removal of your blouse left you bare and vulnerable in more ways than one.

You gulped. You brought your eyes up to her face so as to not ogle her body. Daenerys was the same height as you, so her eyes coming to the same level as yours. But that wasn’t where they were looking. You found hers scanning your chest, lingering and unabashed. They met your gaze soon enough. Daenerys didn’t break eye contact as she used her sly fingers to untie the knot that held your skirt up. It pooled around your ankles, a sea of Meereen blue.

Still looking into her eyes, you bit your lip. Daenerys grinned at this, nodding, giving you permission. She didn't know why you always seemed to need it, though. Her body was yours, as far as she was concerned.

Your eyes lowered, landing immediately on her breasts.

The sight stirred warmth in you every time, making you shudder. But where you should’ve found a sudden inspiration to relent to Daenerys, you just felt even worse.

“Ugh,” you croaked, tears wetting your eyes. You shook your head at your stupidity, bringing a hand to cover your face. Daenerys brought your hand away and placed hers on each of your cheeks, before whipping one away when you flinched.

“Does it still hurt?” she asked, panicked. Her eyes scanned your face in worry, before in confusion when you pushed her away by the shoulders.

“No,” you sighed. “It doesn’t.”

Daenerys looked even more confused, taking a step back towards you. You took a step back, folding your arms to shield your chest and twisting the front of your body out of sight. At your action, she flushed, embarrassed.

“I—I’m sorry,” she said, looking down with shame. “I thought… you…” She gave up on trying to say it into words.

“I do!” you said back, fiercely. “Of course I do! You’re…” You looked her up and down with warm cheeks.

“Then what am I doing wrong?” she asked, genuinely nonplussed. You breathed out. Though she was a conqueror, a queen, the next heir to a centuries-old dynasty, she was still a woman who had been born on a rock, whisked away to the other side of the world.

 _“You_ aren’t doing anything wrong.” You bit your lip. “I’m just…" You sighed. "Brainless.”

“You are _not_ ,” Daenerys said harshly, a tone that made you flinch. She continued softly, “You are not.”

When she had gotten her arms around you, you didn’t know. All you knew was that you enjoyed the embrace. In it you were safe, even from yourself.

Daenerys whispered in your skin, “You are not, you are not.” It made you shiver, along with the honey-like kisses she left with it. She looked upon your face, to see if you were retaining her words at all.

“I love you,” she affirmed, looking directly into your eyes, smiling brightly.

You laughed at this, tears falling. You sniffled. “You deserve… better.”

“You _are_ better,” she scoffed. Her eyebrows furrowed desperately and her eyes frantically searched your face for understanding. “I want _you_.” She swayed with her arms around your waist, the both of your bodies rocking together chastely despite the nudity. Either way, your arms still attempted to shield yourself, despite Daenerys having seen all of you long ago.

“It’s not your wit, I treasure, my love,” she spoke, soft and sweet. Despite her tone, the statement felt like a wet blanket, and you imagined she could see you visibly deflate like a wilted flower. She continued, speaking firmly. “It’s not _all_ I treasure. It’s also your kindness. Your imagination. Your creativity.” Her words were like balm to your wounds. “Your loyalty, your faith, your complete trust in me—“

You giggled a bit at her praise, your teary eyes like crescents. “Okay, okay, I get it,” you joked. “I’m pretty great.” You flipped a hair off your shoulder comically.

“You _are_ ,” she whispered.

Daenerys’s eyes fluttered to a close as she laid a soft kiss to your lips. When they opened, they held knowing. That’s how it seemed to always be; Daenerys knew, while you ambled dumbly around trying to follow her lead.

You shook your head. Daenerys wouldn’t want you talking about yourself like that. She had a question in her eyes, wondering what you were thinking, but you waved it off. Her peach lips curled into a grin and her violet eyes lighted with playfulness once again.

 “Get in with me,” she said again. She stepped back and lead you by the arm, standing next to the marble tub which still beheld sloshing bathwater. It glimmered with oils and wine, as inviting as Daenerys herself.

You smiled, just a bit, walking forward and letting your free arm fall to the side, baring all of you.

You both slipped in, the water running over the tub’s edge having to hold the two of you now. You hissed through your teeth as the water flowed over you. It was warm, as pleasant as it had looked. Daenerys laughed.

She couldn’t resist leaning into you and kissing your lips once again, tracing swirls around your nipples, grinning at your trembles. You wanted to please her as well, reaching under her abdomen to find her wetness, before she batted your hands away.

“It would be me who would pamper you, for once,” she said, voice light with mirth. You smiled shyly, allowing yourself to sit back against the tub. You breathed out, allowing your eyes to flutter shut. When you did, you were pleasantly surprised to feel her fingers stroking your most sensitive parts, earning a breathy moan. You heard her hum in satisfaction, wondering if she was watching the emotions flit across your face.

She circled around the bulb of your clitoris, making your entire body seethe and burn from the attention. She didn't have to do much work to get your breathing erratically. Her free hand frustratingly trailed noncommittally across your collarbones, your shoulders, down your arm, skirting so  _closely_ by the swell of your breast. When she deemed you wet and bothered enough, she prodded against your opening.

When one digit slipped into you with ease, your body shuddered on its own accord. The same happened when the digit multiplied into two, three, four. Daenerys purred, saying in your ears how very good you were, how well you were doing. You didn’t open your eyes because they were squeezed shut from the pressure building, but you also were pleased with the fact that you didn’t know what would happen next.

Your knees wanted to brace together on instinct at the stimulation below, but they were prevented by Daenerys, who clearly preferred to get a perfect view. While her four fingers drove into you again and again, her other hand found your breast and teased the pert bud on it. She flicked at it, pinched, kneaded, knowing all you probably wanted was her mouth on it. Your favorite part of times like this was her mouth on you.

You whimpered, eyes opening blearily. Your brow furrowed, beads of sweat forming as Daenerys was relentless.

“Daenerys,” you mewled, squirming. Without many words, she understood you were close. Her eyes dilated, hungry.

“Up, up, up, my love,” she urged you, withdrawing most of her hand from inside you. You cried at the sudden emptiness, and you feel your core pulse, wanting more. She left only one finger pumping inside you, enough to keep you going but hardly satisfying.

Daenerys helped you raise yourself to the tub’s edge, your limbs feeling like jelly. When you were sitting comfortably a second later, water falling off your figure in currents, she all but dove for you.

Out came her coated finger, and in came her tongue. Your toes curled as you openly cried into the air, eyes shutting again. Daenerys was feverously kissing your other pair of lips, her tongue lashing wickedly in every corner and fold it could get. Your slick ran down her chin, and it didn’t bother her one bit. Her tongue decided to focus its efforts on  lathering against your clit, stroking and bestowing on it the utmost attention. Daenerys suckled and worried it with her teeth on it--you almost lost your balance.

Her tongue only skirted around your entrance so far, until your fist in her wet hair tightened and you bucked towards her.

Daenerys’s eyes closed as her tongue breached past the threshold. Feeling the hot, wet appendage explore you shamelessly only threatened to drive you over your limit. You gasped, tears beading your eyes once again, but this time for the best reason. Her tongue pumped faster, trying to go deeper as she nodded her head forward. The buildup was too much, and all you had been holding in let go at once, like a dam bursting open to a flood. You came with an agonized scream, fingers clenched tight in her hair, your thighs weak.

Daenerys went to quick work at lapping all of you up, intent on not wasting a drop. You looked down at her and found pleasure in seeing her face soiled with you, dripping and smattered on her skin. Her tongue was a flash of pink that flickered in strokes against your heat. You breathed deeply, stroking her head. Pamper you, she did.

When Daenerys was done, she opened her mouth and let her tongue fall out to show you she had swallowed. Her eyes were mischievous amethysts in her pretty face and you found you couldn’t resist. You slid back into the water with her and kissed her hard and open. Your own taste ran across your tongues from hers, distinct and tart. When you had gotten your fill, you both withdrew into heavy pants.

You two looked into each other’s eyes, chests heaving and water dripping from your skin. After a few seconds you both began to giggle, drunk on the aftereffects.

You dove into Daenerys’s chest, nuzzling against the swell of her breasts like a child. She laughed, taking you into her arms and letting one drop to the curve of your ass, one of her more adventurous fingers finding the spot to push in between. You yelped at the intrusion and tried to get back at her, tickling her sides. She squirmed, face split into a wide grin. After moments of intense tickling and touching and fondling, you both melted into an easy silence.

Only the sloshing water made any noise as you both lay in the tub, bodies flush together.

You hugged her tightly. You didn’t know if you were asking or stating, but either way you said, “I… I’m what you want.”

Her hand gently smoothed against your ear, your cheek, falling to your neck.

“You are,” she responded softly, in a way that made you wish this moment would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a piece where you the reader is insecure and probably depressed??! What’s new?!!?  
> I guess I really like hurt and comfort and fluff and smut  
>  ~~Maybe too much~~  
>  Ah, who cares, it’s so cathartic lol  
> Not enough girl loving on my works page, for shame.  
> Would you like to comment, kudos, anything!?!?!


End file.
